


Trouble Always Comes Around

by BellaB



Series: Ir'ah Verse [5]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Getting Together, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Magic, Not Canon Compliant, SHIELD, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, catws
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaB/pseuds/BellaB
Summary: When Tony is almost murdered on live television, the team sets out to find who's really behind the scheme of getting rid of their resident genius and put a stop to it. Meanwhile, Steve is beginning to realize his feelings for Tony run deeper than he thought and that Tony might feel the same way but then of course, HYDRA sets out to get in the way of that._This is NOT CATWS compliant.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ir'ah Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165259
Kudos: 7





	1. One

So here's the thing. When the new resident Goddess arrived on earth in aid of Thor nobody actually thought to inform S.H.I.E.L.D of this because, well because it wasn't really necessary. She never came along when an alert came through even when Thor insisted they were going to be protecting Earth. She simply replied with how she couldn't interfere with "terran squabbles" and continued on reading a book she no doubt got from Tony's study.

The only times she did aid the team was when one of them was injured or when Natasha wasn't available, talk the Hulk down until he turned back into a shivering Bruce.

Those times were always off the field when they job was already done. Which is why S.H.I.E.L.D didn't need to be informed about her in the first place. She wasn't a threat and never brought attention to herself when she was on Earth. At least, not when it came to her power.

Which brings them to the situation going on right now.

Steve, for as morally just as he is, is seconds away from murdering the Masters of Evil. Anyone who sees him be damned because they took something precious to him, something he swore silently to always protect. _Someone_ they were putting on display for the world to see, bloodied and chained up. With their sadistic grins and triumphant demeanors. The Avengers were at a stand still because one wrong move could mean the end for their teammate, their friend.

Tony.

Tony Stark has been missing for two days and the Team, especially Steve spent countless hours searching for him. JARVIS using all of his resources to try to locate his creator but nothing ever came up. Each time they would come up empty and to make matters worse the one person who could locate Tony in a millisecond was not on Earth. It wasn't until they received a encrypted message with a location that they sprang into action. Only for them not to be able to do anything and could only watch as the once disastrous and least threatening enemies have them by their metaphorical necks. None of them would risk Tony's life. None.

Steve resorted to trying to talk down the Masters of Evil, his rage and grief being pushed down as his eyes trail Tony's frail state. They hurt him, _they hurt him!_ There was blood dripping from his skull and he was barely coherent and _they hurt him._ The chances the team had at taking the Masters of Evil down and getting to Tony safely were non existent. 

Especially when they had Screaming Mimi stationed a few feet in front of Tony, any sudden movements from the team would give her the go ahead to blow his brain from that close of proximity and given his current state Steve can't even begin to imagine. 

S.H.I.E.L.D agents have arrived to control the civilian gathering around them along with Nick Fury who is also giving his hand in talking down the Masters of Evil. 

But Steve knows that they won't be getting Tony out of this, it's not what those bastards want. 

This is being broadcast and they have a live audience. They want to show how helpless the Avengers are, how easily they can die. Steve heart almost stops at the realization.

This is a public execution. 

The same thought must of run through his team's mind because one shared look and they look sick to their stomachs. Thor and the Hulk are very angry but even the Hulk is containing his rage. 

When the hell did the Masters of Evil become so organized to pull this off? 

"Do you see now? The Avengers, your heroes, are helpless!" Moonstone yelled out. "They can't even protect one of their own." It was said in suck mock innocence it made Steve's blood boil. He couldn't just let Tony die, he couldn't! 

"Okay, Okay!" Fury yelled out "You've proven that you can be a greater match to the Avengers but nobody has to die here. You've never killed anyone before, there's no going back from this. You do this and all bets are off the table! There won't be any order to bring you in alive, your heads will have a target on them. Killing Iron Man gets you nowhere but to your own graves!"

"I don't see Iron Man here." Goliath called out. "Just a war monger who tried to play hero. We're doing all of you a favor by killing him, you'll be thanking us once it's done."

"We won't!" Steve called out. "Iron Man is not the suit. The man inside has risked his life over and over again to save this world, the one you're standing on! We've all done something in our pasts that we aren't proud of but to act like he hasn't done something to right his wrongs your delusional! Tony Stark is more of a man than you'll ever be Goliath!"

"Well wasn't that just touching." Moonstone drawled. "Sorry to tell you this _Captain_ but even your precious heroes have an expiration date." She grinned. "Do it Mimi!" 

"NO!" It was Steves own gut wrenching scream that brought him into action, he threw his shield at Moonstone started running towards Tony. But it was too late, Mimi sucked in her breath and faced Tony. She opened her mouth and that high pitch sound-

Was suddenly cut off. Mimi's head rolled to the ground, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. 

Steve stopped in his tracks, his mouth hanging open from the shock, the silence around him ringing has he watched Mimi's body fall to the ground. She was dead and the killer, the killer stepped over her body with a bloody sword in hand and Steve couldn't believe his eyes. 

Standing before them was Ir'ah and she was _pissed._

"Jesus" He heard Fury breathe but Ir'ah didn't pay any of them any mind. Instead, her attention went to the members of the Masters of Evil who couldn't believe their teammate was dead. 

"Steve," That was Natasha who unsurprisingly put herself together before them. "Get to Tony, take the jet." Steve blinked at her. Tony, _Tony. He needed to get to Tony._ Natasha shoved him in Tony's direction. "Go! We'll take care of things here." Then she was off without another word.

Steve ran towards Tony, his hands hovering over the genius before cupping his face gently. 

"Tony," He called softly. "Tony hang in there, I'm going to get you out of here okay? I'm going to take you back to the Tower and you're going to get help you hear me?"

The only response he got was Tony's labored breaths. Reaching back for his shield Steve came up empty. _Crap._ Steve didn't even bother to wait for his shield to hit its target before he darted off to try and help Tony. He'd have to pull the chains off the old fashion way. 

The noise behind grew loud as he knew a bloody fight was bound to wage on but his sole focus was to get Tony to safety, to get Tony to medical in the Tower. 

"JARVIS" Steve grunted out as he pulled a chain from the concrete wall. "Make sure medical is ready, ETA ten minutes." 

Tony whimpered as Steve pulled the last chain, Steve's heart clenching at the sound. 

"It's okay now Tony, I'm going to get you out of here." Steve gently picked Tony up, carefully placing him in his arms to avoid hurting Tony any more. "Just hang in there a little more for me okay? You're going to be okay."

"S'teve?" Steve could have cried at hearing his name coming from Tony, albeit weak but that meant he was hanging on and he was going to make it. 

"I'm here Tony, we're getting on the Jet soon." Steve ran as fast as his legs took him, dodging the fight as best he could. Once he got to the Jet he loaded Tony onto the center med table that'll hold him steady until they arrived at the tower. 

JARVIS didn't need to be told to pilot the Jet back as he knew the Captain would stay by his creators side the entire way.


	2. Two

Like all the other times Tony ended up in medical, Steve never left his side. He was stable, he was going to be okay but even that reassurance from Helen Cho was not enough to ever get Steve to leave. He always stayed to see ~~his~~ the genius from the moment he woke to when he was able to leave medical. But knowing that Tony is safe in front of him and there's no other threat lurking around them, Steve has time to think.

It wouldn't be the first time Steve freaks out over Tony being injured but this time has had Steve almost losing his mind. He even considered murdering the Masters of Evil, anyone who saw be damned! Just so he could get Tony away and safe. He was so angry because of what they did to him, multiple broken bones, concussion, so many bruises and a whole lot of blood loss. They were planning to _execute_ Tony and had it not been for Ir'ah, Tony would have been dead. 

Steve's fists clenched at the thought.

' _Those bastards would have killed a good man for their own selfish gain'_ Steve thought angrily. _'They made sure that I-we couldn't do anything, hanging him over my-our heads like a damn bone in front of a hungry dog! He was just their plaything until he served their real purpose._ _They would have taken him away from me if it hadn't been for-'_

Wait.

Steve paused. Unclenching his fists slowly he saw that his fingernails had dug into his palm but that isn't what made him stop. 

_'They would have taken him away from me'_

Steve's eyes looked over to Tony's peaceful face. Looking over the bandaged cuts and bruises littered around, the gauze wrap around his head. His torso was wrapped but hidden under the blanket Steve had placed over him so he wouldn't get cold knowing full and well that JARVIS could control the room's temperature. Steve reached a hand out and placed it over Tony's. It was warm, as it should be but still and Steve curled his fingers around it. 

"They would have taken you away from me." Steve whispered. His confession to himself so very clear now. "I wouldn't have been able to do a damn thing. They knew that and used it against me." Steve bowed his head and closed his eyes, trying to push back the emotions threatening to spill out of him. 

"I'm so sorry Tony." He choked out. "I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time, that I didn't find you sooner." Steve opened his eyes and wiped his wet eyes with his free hand. "I won't let it happen again, I promise you that. I swear on my life I won't let anyone else hurt you." 

"Don't make a promise you can't keep, Steven." Steve's head whipped around to see Ir'ah leaning against the door frame. She pushed herself off and walked in with all the grace she always carried and not like the pissed off Goddess he witnessed hours ago. 

"You're here." She raised a delicate eyebrow at him, clearly unimpressed and went to the otherside of Tony's bed. 

"I wanted to make sure he was being taken care of properly but seeing as you're here I see it was not necessary for me to come."

"Of course it was!" Steve almost jumped out of his seat. "If it hadn't been for you Tony would have been..." His voice trailed off, his attention drifting back to the man in the bed. "I-thank you, for saving him."

Her eyes narrowed at him but she didn't say anything and he wasn't entirely sure why. Her eyes trailed over to his hand and spotted how he still hadn't let go of Tony's hand. 

"Would you have done the same?" She asked him then. "Would you have killed that woman to save him?"

Had it been anyone else, Steve would have easily without missing a beat have said 'no'. He didn't, because this wasn't just anybody. This wasn't someone he had a silly friendship with or had occasional meet ups with. This was Tony, the man who gave him a home. Who stayed up with him when he had a nightmare about the ice. The man who went out of his way to take Steve out in the great city of Manhattan and Queens and Brooklyn to show him how it's all changed and how there were some things still the same from his time. Tony, who made sure the team was safe and always tried to make the tower feel like their home by installing things like a dance room for Natasha who loved ballet and set up Bruce with his own Lab, made sure Clint had a place high up in the Tower to call his own to make him feel less paranoid and Thor, knowing that Earth is so much different than Asgard has spent time with the God explaining human customs and traditions with kindness and patience. The answer was so simple and yet-

"I don't know." He said quietly and frowning because _he didn't know_. He never believed in murder, not even for the bad guys but when it came to Tony, he just didn't know what he would do.

"Then, Steven, don't make a promise you can't keep." She leaned over and kissed Tony on the head and rounded the bed to stop in front of Steve. "It won't just hurt him when you do." She smiled softly at him and cupped his cheek. "Rest your mind soldier. Today's events have placed a toll on you." With on last pat she pulled her hand away and went to leave. 

"Wait!" Steve called out. She turned her head, waiting for him to go on. 

"Did you, was there anyone else?" She cleared her throat and leaned against the door frame. 

"The one you call 'Nick Fury' said that one of them should be left alive." She shrugged. "He was being sarcastic or course but I didn't come with the intent to act on sarcastic actions." 

With that she was gone and Steve was left to look over Tony as he was before when the realization hit him. 

_Fury has seen Ir'ah_. _He knows about the Goddess they haven't told him about for months._

Well shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay let's start the slow burn of Steve and Tony which will be completely new to me. I'm also not sure if I'm patient enough for a slow burn.... Anyway this is a Story in the Ir'ah series because we just love a mad murdering goddess on the Heroes side. Okay let me know what you think <3
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Marvel related, only the original female character.


End file.
